


Model

by pickleplum



Series: Ancient History [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Artists, Athene Noctua Verse, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, College, Flirting, Gen, Nerdiness, Nervousness, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Vulcan Specter</em>'s right hemisphere meets the first love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model

**Author's Note:**

> 11 March 2009  
> Kensington, Australia

\- Lily (28/06/14, Melbourne) — Jackson J -

Jackson sits at the library worktable glowering at his sketchbook and his latest non-workable design for a fully-articulated _Allosaurus_. He sighs and adds a row of feathers along its spine, then cocks his head and doodles a dainty bow at the end of its tail with a chuckle.

""Is this—""

Jackson jumps, twists a hundred-eighty degrees.

"—seat taken?"

"Uh, no?" he squeaks at the gorgeous blonde. Clears his throat, drawls, "It's all yours."

"Thank you," says the blonde, settling regally into the seat next to his. "I'm Lily."

"Jack—" Swallows. "Jackson."

"Nice to meet you." Lily braces her elbows on the table, rests her chin on her hands, gazes at Jackson.

Judging by how hot his face feels, Jackson's pretty sure he's bright red and and **knows** he's about to pass out. He ducks his head, rubs the back of his neck.

"You're in my art history class."

"I am?" Still squeaky, dammit.

"Mmhmm. You always sit exactly in the middle of the room and draw starscapes when the professor starts droning."

Definitely scarlet now. "You saw that?"

Lily nods. "You paint beautifully."

Jackson puffs up a little. "Thanks."

"You know ... I've always wanted to be a model." Twirls a lock of hair around her finger. "Maybe you could paint me someday."

"My figure drawing kinda sucks."

"Practice really does make perfect, you know." Lily leans closer. "You'll have to paint my portrait until you get it right."

"Are—" Blinks rapidly, swallows. "Are you **hitting** on me?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." She grins. "Is that alright?"

"Yes?" croaks Jackson.

Lily laughs. "You're not sure?"

Jackson makes a choking noise.

"Can I take that as a 'yes, it's okay'?"

Jackson nods fervently.

"Then, let's get tea and talk art."

"O-okay." Shovels his books into his backpack, hops to his feet.

Lily links her arm with his, tows him from the library.

Jackson grins like a fool the whole way to the lift.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Steve Cranston](https://www.flickr.com/photos/graffio_studios/) [[CC BY-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/graffio_studios/19367263605/).
> 
> Beta by artificiallifecreator!
> 
> Ah, the wondrous Lily Prince and everyone's favorite nerd-in-denial! It's a riot writing young Jackson. He's just as inept and likely to put his foot in his mouth as his adult self, but flailier and _cuter_ about it.


End file.
